Promessa per I'Italia
by OtakuLeader
Summary: A curious photgrapherwriter sees a mysterious woman in Muggle Tuscany and decides to follow her into wizard Italy. Little does he know that she's prepared a whole story to tell him about her and Harry Potter and how they came to live in Italy. R&R!
1. The Woman

Alright! I just wanted to try something new. This chapter is dedicated to Sarah #2, the one who's related to royal people and does not know if I know that she doesn't know she knows I exist. Lol. Oh, and perhaps to the non existent bubbles in my head...and my kitten Kouji, who tried to help me type by jumping on the keyboard for an hour. Well, read and review! Enjoy! P.S. Sorry for not writing in a long time, but I will write more to the other stories too! AHAGD.

* * *

Chapter 1-_The Woman_

One day as I happened to be walking down the streets of Tuscany, taking a break from photographing various people of which were doing everyday life activities that one would see in Italy. As I turned the corner to get a drink from a local bar, something happened to catch my eye.

It was a young woman, perhaps in her late 20's with a trail of children following her all with hair the color of the evening sun, save one that was black. Yet he seemed closest to the woman, always staying close to her heels and seemingly directing the other children to remain nearby, although he was the youngest. The idea of drinking was quickly abandoned as I found myself entranced by the woman and followed her closely behind. Although what I was doing at the time was perhaps quite wrong, curiosity got the best of me and since nothing interesting had happened today by far, I decide to take a chance on her and see where it would lead me.

I went about her in this manner for about 10 minutes or so, when she began to quicken her pace and along with the children went into a place that I knew only magical people could see and enter. I grew delighted with the fact that maybe she was truly a witch and perhaps that I could actually meet with her without asking slightly out of the ordinary questions. I gathered my nerve and went into the pub, said a quick hello to the bartender, and went to the back alley in which led to Wizard Italy.

For a brief moment I hesitated as I watched the woman and the children go through the barrier, but as they were going a slight wind came up and blew off the woman's white sun hat. It was but a mere few feet away from me, but the woman did not see to notice too much, and merely glanced up before going on her way. After a few minutes when it seemed apparent that she most likely would not come back fro the hat, I picked it up and crossed the barrier, hoping she was still nearby so that I could return it to her and try to engage her into conversing with me a bit.

As soon as I crossed into the wizarding world, a horde of shopping witches came running by me at the same time when I happened to catch sight of the red headed woman, who was several feet away. I started to call out for her, but in a mere moment she had turned the corner and was gone. More and more witches kept coming out of nowhere, thus stopping me to be able to pursue the woman.

When I finally managed to escape the crowd of witches, I knew it was pointless to do anything at all except to go down the direction of the path where the young woman had gone and start searching for her from there. I tightened my grip on her hat and went down the street, ignoring curious stares from walking onlookers who may have thought a man walking with a clean white hat, which he himself looked sweaty and half dirty. I just continued on my way and awaited for whatever would come to me with the passing of time in my search for the mysterious woman.

_**We have come to terms...**_

* * *

Alrighty! The 1st chapter! I know it's a bit different than what I would normally EVER think to write, but I've been having this plot idea in my head since Christmas and wanted to see where it would go. Plus, I promised Miss IB Freak over here that I would write a story for her by her bday, but since I missed the deadline, I decided to torture her slowly by uploading chapters about once a week or so. Lol. Now, if you reviewers would be so kind as to read my story, I would be most appreciative! Grazie! And Sayonara! Dreamer 


	2. Wondering and Construction Workers

Yays! I got a few reviews. This chapter is dedicated to the Full House cast (THE KOREAN FULL HOUSE, NOT THE AMERICAN ONE!) and to this guy in my dream of whom I'm sure I met before once a long time ago…R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of HP except for plot ideas and the bubbles of which I fill them with. This goes the same for chapter 1 since I forgot to add the disclaimer. Please don't cite or flame me because of that! Sorry. Lol. Dreamer

* * *

Chapter 2-Wondering and Construction Workers 

Later on, as I continued down the cobble stone road as I pursued my search for the woman, I occasionally asked random shopkeepers if they had seen a woman in a white dress with children following her. Many of them replied yes, and at the same time many of them gave me an odd look, but I just brushed it off as they probably wondered why I was following someone that I have never met.

When I went in the direction of which the shopkeepers had pointed out to me, the number of people had decreased gradually until I had reached the outskirts of town. I found myself in a rich and old fashioned looking neighborhood, with old Italian fashioned houses. One in particular happened to catch my eye, as it seemed the friendliest; with which some construction wizards were doing repairs on. I walked by it and glanced into the yard and was immensely delighted when I saw the red headed woman by a water fountain playing with numerous children, including ones that I had and had not seen before. I vaguely looked up at the name of the owners of the house and was surprised that to see that it belonged to Harry Potter, the wizard who had defeated the Dark Lord about seven years ago. Before I could ponder about this more, I realized that the laughter of the children had stopped and was brought back down to earth to see them all staring at me, along with the woman. My face reddened as I pictured how I must have look just stopping by their gate in a disheveled state and carrying a white hat.

I smiled nervously and said politely,

"Excuse me, Signora Potter, I am sorry to intrude you like this (A.I. Not really, but who cares! J/K!) but I think I have something of yours. Would you mind if I returned it back to you?"

I hesitated slightly as the children returned back to their playing and as Signora Potter took her time leisurely to reach for her wand and open the gate to allow me in. I started walking in quickly, anxious to talk to her, but I slowed down as I saw the construction wizards glare at me pointedly and one even went so far as to say,

"Hey Ginny! Who's this guy?"

I felt relieved when I heard her reply,

"He's just a friend I met in the Alley today who helped me in tight spot. He just came back to give me my hat, see?"

And with that being said, she walked up to me and grabbed my hand and gave me a quick hug, and said

"Thank you for bringing back my hat, Lorenzo. Please, now that you are here anyways, perhaps I can invite you for a cup of tea?" She smiled at me rather nervously and pointed her eyes at the men who still seemed suspicious of my being there. I caught on and replied,

"It would be my pleasure, Signora Potter."

I smiled as best I could and walked away from the men with Signora Potter, and felt relief when I heard them go back to their construction work again.

I sat down by a lawn table near the fountain along with my savior. I wanted to speak with her at once, but I could see that she was still a bit bothered from those men. I was about to ask her something, but stopped. For a while all we did was drink tea and watch lazily as the children continued to play. I looked back at Signora Potter and saw her smile at me briefly, and look back the construction wizards and say,

"Brothers. They'd come up with any excuse to bother any men who visit me. Anyways, what did you come here for other than to return my hat?"

She paused for a moment and quietly said,

"Perhaps…."

**We have come to a cliffy...**

* * *

Bwhahahahaha! I left a cliffy! Take that Cira! Lol. Well, gotta go! I'll call you tonight! Now, everyone, please REVIEW! AHAGD 


	3. The Beginning of a Story

I'M SO HAPPY! I GOT 5 REVIEWS! Thank you everyone! Well, here's the 3rd chapter of this story. I'm sorry if it seems a bit too short, but I need a bit more time planning the next chapter, which will be longer than the other ones and will grow from then on. It seems that because of certain personages (stares at Cira) who can't wait till the next chapter or book of anything, particularly Imadoki! I now have to update regularly if I want to keep my sanity. Lol. Enough chattering then.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP and it all belongs to JK Rowling…But the Imadoki mangas I buy I DO own, of which Sarah may never have! Lol. J/K! R&R!**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to _Tanpopo Yamazaki_ and _Yoji Kugyo_, of whom I think looked good together in the 4th book of Imadoki, even though I still like it that _Koki_ and _Tanpopo_ are still in love with each other in their heartbreaking ways. Oops! Did I spoil it for you, Sarah? Sorry…Wait, not really! Lol. Only one more manga to go!

* * *

**"_La maniera peggiore di mancare è sedere giustamente accanto a loro sapendo che lei non può avere loro."_ ---- (A/N: I just used a free translation on this quote, so if it's wrong, I am truly sorry!) It's supposed to say "The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them and knowing you can't have them.**

* * *

Chapter 3-_The Beginning of a story_

"Perhaps…You are just looking for a story?"

After that, neither of us said anything, each thinking our own thoughts. In the midst of this, I was snapped out my reverie as the child with black hair and hazel eyes came up to his mother and asked her something in English, of which I did not understand. She scolded him slightly and then laughed and smiled at him and ushered him away. I must have been staring because she turned at me and said,

"My son just wanted to know if he could go with two of my twin brothers to their joke shop back in Britain. He said that they said he could play 'test subject' with them. I already know how that is going to turn out, so I just had him remember the last time he went there. His hair turned pink and all the girls at his school called him 'pretty.' That was enough to not want to go with my brothers."

I laughed a bit, and when I finally I got a hold of myself and said,

"Well, um, Ginny…May I call you that?"

She nodded her head yes, so I continued.

"Today I had just happened to spot you earlier when you were near the Uffizi Gallery where I normally work. Nothing of interest had happened yet today, so I decided to follow. You seemed rather interesting, and I have to admit that you looked very _bella_ to me."

I smiled nervously and saw that she seemed pleased with my compliment.

"Anyways, I was delighted to find out that you were a witch when you entered that building. And when you lost your hat, I felt that it might be a good opportunity to follow you, even though part of the way I was nearly trampled to death by packs of witches doing their shopping…and then, this where I am now, talking to you."

I glanced at her again and saw that she had a Why-don't-you-ask-me? kind of look. I smiled hesitantly, conjured some parchment and a Quick Quotes quill and asked,

"Well then, Ginny, would you mind telling me your story, you and your husband's story? I want to know why such a beautiful girl like you came to live in Italy of all places. And perhaps how you got married to the great Harry Potter. Would you be willing to tell me these things?"

"Yes. It will be a pleasure knowing that someone who is seemingly kind hearted to write out my story. By the way…what is your name?" she asked sheepishly.

"It's Lorenzo Di FioreSo it wasn't wrong when you called me that. Now then, shall we begin?"

Thus Ginny told me about her passage way to living in Italy.

This is her story.

* * *

Read and review….

HGDreamer


	4. A Dandelion's Touch

Okay, well. Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I've been having this certain scene in my dreams for a while, and Everytime I picture it, I just smile.

Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling's dealing with Harry Potter. Important landmarks and stuff belong to Italy. Anything else if created in my dream world is mind, therefore, I dream.

_This chapter is dedicated to a guy named Eric…He made me happy today, so this is for him and always being so kind to me and always trying to make me laugh and smile. _

_Now…Read and Review._

* * *

_**Chapter 4-**A Dandelion's Touch_

"Harry!" Ginny said, while holding onto the umbrella in one hand and twirling herself around a lamp pole that was by the side of the bridge near the Brenta Canal while laughing.

Harry smiled as he saw Ginny laughing so care-free in the aftermaths of a light rain that had just ended. Today was the beginning of a week in which he and Ginny were going to spend a couple of days in Italy sight seeing and touring the wonderful sights of which Italy had to offer. Only a week before had Harry proposed to Ginny, and much to her family's dismay, they ran away, leaving a note to say that when they came back, they expected to be married, and left it at that. Harry was sure that the Weasley's would be a bit upset at first, but somehow Fred and George found them and after giving a stern talk to both he and Ginny, they left, but not without giving them a mysterious box which had a note in it which read,

"_These may seem like simple muggle pranks, but they're really great! Use them while in Italy and we'll read about it in the news. If we don't see anything, we'll just have to throw Harry in the pond when he gets home. Cheers!"--_Fred and George

Harry smiled nervously at the thought, and caught up to Ginny.

"So, where do you want to go first today, Ginny?" Harry asked

"I was thinking of going out to eat before anything else. I'm so starved! That delicious orange salad we had in Sicily for breakfast is long gone. Too bad most Italians don't have a more filling breakfast. Hey, let's go there!" Ginny exclaimed, as she pointed to a magical restaurant unseen by muggles named _ANTICO MARTINI_. Before Harry could say a word, Ginny dragged him inside and politely asked the host in her meager Italian if they could eat there. The waiter seemed a bit annoyed to be bothering with 'non-important' looking people, but when Ginny showed Harry to the man, his eyes grew large and apologized profusely and gave them the best place to sit at the moment, making Ginny feel quite pleased with herself.

"I don't know if we should keep doing that Ginny. I mean, we have the money to buy our own meals and-"Harry was cut off by Ginny, who laughed and said,

"Oh, Harry. Don't be so modest. It's fun to see how far we can go doing these type of things. Everyone knows you by now, and no one seems to mind to be giving us special treatment. Just look around, Harry. Nearly everyone knows we're engaged. People are happy just to be near you." Ginny said as she vaguely raised her arm as Harry saw the other people in the restaurant, smiling at them occasionally who in turn raised a wine glass or two.

"I guess it's okay. But I still feel like I'm abusing my position." Harry said, frowning for a second, then turned to his menu and smiled widely at what there was to eat.

"Hmmmm…I think I will have ravioli with brie & walnut sauce. And you Harry?"

"I want… Risotto with zucchini & basil. Signore," Harry said to a passing waiter, "We would like to order now."

The man smiled, delighted to be the one to serve the great Harry Potter, and said in English,

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Will you and your fiancée like anything to drink, or any dessert to come with your meal? Everything, of course, will be free."

"Um, perhaps a pitcher of water and some Chianti wine would be good to drink. As for dessert, I was thinking of having some tiramisù for the both of us. Would that be alright with you, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded yes, admiring the lovely restaurant and the people there. The waiter left and after a couple minutes, their drinks and food were brought out, and Harry and Ginny began to eat. They would have preferred to eat and run, as they used to do at Hogwarts when they had places to go, but so as to not offend the people at all the restaurants they had visited thus far, they ate slowly, relishing every bit of their food. They also smiled good-naturedly from time to time and often complimented on how good the food was whenever staff member came by. When they did leave, most of the restaurant staff members saw them off, and even a few asked for Harry's signature and a few women gave Ginny small gifts, such as a flower or a colored scarf.

"Well, those people were certainly nice. At least the men didn't leer at you like the last restaurant we went to. And most of the people left us alone, which was just as nice. We should go back there again sometime, don't you think?" Harry asked Ginny, who looked like she was just getting started in causing mischief.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind going back there again. But now that we are away from everyone, I would just like to do some more sightseeing here and start using the stuff in that box Fred and George gave us." It's already past 4 and I want to stay outside a while longer before it rains again." No sooner than Ginny had said that, there was a clasp of thunder and lightning and before Harry and Ginny knew it, they were caught in a heavy downpour of rain. Harry quickly grabbed Ginny's arm and they both apparated to their hotel, where a nice fire was burning for them.

Harry cast a drying charm on the both of them and was about to say something, until he noticed the look on Ginny's face. He held still for a moment and tried to conjure roses for her, but instead, a bouquet of dandelions appeared. Not thinking about the consequences, Harry approached Ginny as she sighed,

"I wish that it didn't have to rain so soon, Harry. I was looking forward to having a nice warm afternoon creating all sorts of mischief and go sightseeing with you today. So much for our first visit in Venice. Perhaps tomorrow will be better…oh!" Ginny exclaimed, surprised, when a bouquet of yellow dandelions brandished in front of her. She turned around and saw Harry smiling sheepishly.

"I know that it's not they're not the best kind of flowers, but they are yellow like the sun, and when I see them, they make me feel happy. So I figured that you would like the dandelions too. They are the sun for you while it rains, Ginny." Harry said naively.

Ginny, who was too surprised and happy to say really anything, flung her arms around Harry and kissed him. After they broke from the kiss, Ginny was about to say something, when all of a sudden she sneezed and all the dandelion seeds flew into the air and sparkled as Harry had put a small dew spell on them.

"Sorry, Harry." Ginny said, laughing. "But thanks for cheering me up. I swear, your flower analogies can both be lovely and weird sometimes, but either way, they always make me smile. I just hope that I see something as beautiful as this tomorrow and always, Harry."

"I always see something beautiful, and that's you, Ginny." Harry smiled as Ginny hugged him and they sat down and watched the dandelions float through the air in their beautiful ballet dance and slowly went to sleep, each thinking about the wonderful things that would happen the next day to them, together.

To be continued…..

* * *

Please review! AHAGD 

Yay for the Italian Olympics! And Flower Analogies!


End file.
